Eternity Remains
by RK13
Summary: Someone has to pay for what Edward has done, and who better then the love of his life, Bella. r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I created.

A Happy Occasion?

**EPOV**

Today is my wedding day, I still can't believe it. I, Edward Cullen, am getting married to one of the most wonderful woman in the world. After all these years of being alone I thought I'd never get married but here I am in a black tux waiting for my Bella so we can spend the rest of eternity together. I can think of no one else who I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than her; my sweet beautiful angel, my Bella.

The pianist starts to play a soft tune indicating the wedding is about to start. The crowd turns to see Rosalie and Emmett gracefully walk out of the house down the aisle toward me. We decided to have the wedding in the backyard so it would be simple and elegant. Rosalie and Emmett are smiling brightly at me glad that I will no longer be alone. As they reached me Emmett went to stand to the side of me while Rosalie stood on the other side.

Next Alice and Jasper came down the aisle. Alice was smiling at me as she thought, _'I'm so happy for you Edward__.'_ I smiled back at her and nodded my head in thanks. Jasper was beaming from all the happiness coming from the crowd. As they reached me Alice went to stand by Rosalie and Jasper next to me and Emmett.

Now the moment I've been waiting for has finally come, the Wedding March started to play and everyone in the crowd stood up and turned towards the end of the aisle. First out of the house was Charlie he turned and held his hand out as Bella's hand grasped his and she stepped out of the house. If I had a heart I knew it would have stopped right there at the sight of my beautiful angel. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Her hair was up in a simple bun and her bangs framed her face beautifully. She was wearing very little makeup which enhanced her natural beauty perfectly. I would have to thank Alice later for picking out her dress it suited Bella just right. The dress was a simple yet elegant off the shoulder gown that clung to her curves beautifully, she looked absolutely radiant.

I was momentarily distracted from watching my angel as someone's thoughts reached my mind. I growled under my breath in the direction of Mike Newton. I couldn't believe that he was having such thoughts of my Bella. I was shaking with anger I wanted to hurt him but before I could continue thinking of ways to torture Newton I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, it was Emmett. _'He's not worth it Edward__ just calm down__. W__e'll take care of him later,' _he thought to me. I nodded my head and turned my attention back to Bella I was still angry but when my eyes rested on her face all my anger left my body. Bella always had that affect on me; she could make me feel better just with her smile.

When Bella and Charlie finally reached me Charlie kissed Bella on the cheek and placed her hand into mine. Her hand felt so good in mine. We both stood in front of everyone hand in hand gazing into each other's eyes. "I love you," I mouthed as I looked into her eyes, they were filled with love and it made me feel happy inside. "I love you too," she mouthed to me as a single tear escaped her eyes I gently wiped it away with my thumb. I held her hands in mine as we turned to the priest ready to become man and wife.

**3rd Person POV**

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony," the priest started as everyone sat down.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Edward replied as he put the ring on Bella's finger.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Bella replied as she put the ring on Edward's finger. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were so happy because now Edward would never be lonely again.

"Now at this time Edward and Isabella would like to say the vows that they wrote for each other," the priest said as he nodded his head to the two in front of him.

Edward decided that he'd go first, "Bella before I met you I thought my life was complete that there was nothing else that could make it better but when I met you I realized how wrong I was. Now I don't even know how I ever lived without you. I love you Bella forever and for always," Edward said while he gently squeezed her hands.

Bella smiled up at him and started to saw her vows, "Edward you mean so much to me it's hard for me to put into words. You are such a loving person and every day I wonder how I got so lucky to be able to call you mine. I love you so much Edward and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life wrapped up in your arms," Bella said lovingly. They both kept their gaze on each other forgetting they were in front of all those people.

The whole crowd was crying at Edward and Bella's vows. Even though they were young there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they truly did love each other. If Esme could cry she would have, she was so happy that Edward had found someone that loves him for who he was. Esme and Carlisle loved Bella like a daughter already and were glad that it was now going to be official.

"If there is anyone here who does not agree with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest said as he looked around the church. No one spoke up so the priest continued, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Edward leaned down wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and kissed her softly on the lips. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a couple of seconds they both reluctantly pulled away ignoring the cheers from the crowd because they were lost in their own world. "Eternity remains," Edward whispered softly and then he led her down the aisle towards the house.

Before they could enter the house Alice stopped them and pulled Bella into a hug. "Bella we're finally sisters now." When she let go Rosalie came up and hugged her. When they parted Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the reception area followed by Alice. Edward growled at his sisters as they pulled his wife away. _'Calm down Edward you'll get her back later, it'd be rude if she didn't greet her guests__,' _Alice thought knowing that Edward was reading her mind. Edward nodded his head and went after Bella to greet the guests as well.

After a couple of minutes of greeting the guests Alice grabbed a microphone and announced that it was time for the newlywed's first dance together. Bella was slightly nervous but Edward promised he wouldn't let her fall. The song Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith started playing. When the song ended Edward felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Charlie.

"May I steal a dance with my daughter," Charlie asked politely.

"Sure," Edward said with a smile as he placed Bella's hand in her fathers'. Edward saw Esme talking with some of the guests and decided to ask her if she would like to dance.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Edward asked his mother.

"I'd love to," Esme said with a smile. Edward took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Soon other couples went to the dance floor and surrounded them.

"Edward I'm so glad you met Bella. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and when you and Bella are together, everyone can see that you were made for each other," Esme said happily.

"Thank you Esme, I really do love her," Edward replied.

Back with Bella and Charlie

**BPOV**

As Charlie was twirling me around I saw a flash of what looked like someone running in the woods with vibrant red hair. The first thought that came to my mind was Victoria but she was dead…wasn't she. She had to be dead, I saw Edward kill her. I have to be sure but I don't want to worry my family, especially if I am wrong. I could just be over reacting. After much thought I decided to investigate on my own, if I saw anything suspicious I would call Edward.

As the song was coming to a close I decided now would be the best time to leave. Edward was busy dancing as was the others so no one would notice I was missing for a little while. They would think I was still dancing with Charlie. "Ch- Dad I need to use the ladies room," I said hoping he'd believe me. I was always a bad liar but I couldn't think of another excuse.

"Ok Bells I'll tell Edward if he comes looking for you," Charlie replied.

"Thanks dad," I said and pulled him into a hug. Charlie smiled as he hugged me back. After a couple of seconds I pulled away and walked towards the house. When Charlie turned to go talk to some of the other guests I made my way to the woods where I thought I saw the person running.

As I walked deeper into the woods I was starting to get a little scared. Maybe I should have told someone, I thought, as I picked up my dress so it wouldn't get muddy. After a couple of minutes of not seeing anything I decided to head back. As I turned around I heard a rustling noise behind me.

I was too scared to turn around afraid of what I'd see. "Hello Bella," a sickly sweet voice said from behind me, too sweet and smooth to be human. I felt the shivers run up and down my back. I gathered my courage and slowly turned to face the vampire.

"Victoria," I whispered knowing that she could hear me. I couldn't believe it, how is she still alive Edward killed her.

"I'm not Victoria," the vampire replied in the same cynical voice as before. I was shocked, she looked exactly like Victoria.

Finding my voice I whispered, "Who are you? Why do you look so much like Victoria?"

She looked at me and smiled evilly. "My name is Christine Blair, daughter of Victoria Blair," she replied. My mind was racing, daughter; I didn't know she had a daughter. I couldn't believe it but then again she does look exactly like her.

"You are the reason my mother is dead if it wasn't for your precious Edward she would still be here right now. At first I was just going to torture and kill Edward but then I thought, what is the one thing that Edward cares about the most in this world and then it came to me. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are his world and by killing you I will have avenged my mother's death perfectly. Now he will have to live for the rest of eternity without the one person he cared about the most, just like me. So you see it is the perfect plan," she said with an evil grin.

I was so scared I couldn't move. It wouldn't help anyways, even if I did try to run she would catch me even before I took two steps. I saw her crouch down ready to lunge at me. "I love you Edward," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes. Before I could wipe them away I felt the wind knocked out of me as Christine rammed me into a tree.

I heard a cracking noise and wondered what bones I had broken. Before I could register where the pain was coming from Christine rushed toward me. She grabbed me so I couldn't move, with one hand on my waist and the other was roughly holding my hair. She pulled my hair hard but I held my scream I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she was causing me pain. And then I felt it, she bite down hard on my neck slowly drinking my blood. It felt like my insides were on fire. The pain was unbearable, and soon it became too much for me to handle and I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series not me. I only own the characters I made up.

Heartbeat

**EPOV (While he's still dancing with Esme)**

As the song came to a close I twirled Esme once more and she smiled happily at me. I saw Carlisle eyeing her while he was sitting alone, at one of the dinner tables, so I took Esme's hand and walked her over to the table.

When Esme's eyes landed on Carlisle she slipped her hand out of mine and joined her husband at the table. She kissed him softly on the cheek and turned to look at me, "Thank you for the dance Edward," she said kindly.

"You're very welcome Esme, now I'm going to go find my wife so I can dance with her again," I told my parents so they could have some privacy, and because I missed Bella.

_'Congratulations Edward,' _Carlisle thought as I turned around and went to find Bella. I didn't see her or Charlie on the dance floor so I assumed they went to talk with the guests or something. As I was walking towards our guests I saw Charlie talking to Mr. and Mrs. Newton, Bella wasn't with him.

I walked up to my father in-law to ask where she was, "Hello Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Newton, I don't mean to interrupt but I was just wondering if you have seen Bella anywhere?"I asked politely.

"She went to the restroom a couple of minutes ago Edward," Charlie replied as he thought _'I thought she would have been back by now.'_

At hearing his thoughts I began to worry, how long has she been gone exactly? Maybe I was just being paranoid but I had a feeling that Bella was in trouble. I said my goodbyes and went to search for Alice to see if she has 'seen' anything about where Bella is.

I found Alice standing with Jasper they were talking to Rosalie and Emmett. All were smiling and didn't even notice when I walked up to them. "Hey Alice, I was wondering if you have seen Bella anywhere. I can't seem to find her," I said with a hint of worry in my voice.

Emmett laughed as he thought, _'Geez Edward you guys just got married and already she wants to get away from you.' _I growled at him, I was about to hit him when I felt calming waves all over my body. I turned to Jasper and scowled, _'Don't make a scene Edward. Not here, not in front of all these people,' _he thought. I sighed and nodded. Sometimes I really hated his power.

"Edward she is probably talki-" Alice started but trailed off as she froze and fell into Jasper's awaiting arms. She is having a vision, maybe it is about Bella.

_Alice's Vision_

_Bella was thrown into a tree__ the wind knocked out of her. Before Bella could react she was forcefully yanked away from the tree by a vampire girl with bright red hair. One hand held onto her waist as the __other held onto her hair. Her hair was pulled on hard and then the vampire bent down and bit into Bella's neck. And then the vision faded to black._

After I saw Alice's vision the only thought that came to my mind was that Bella was in trouble and I needed to save her. Somehow Victoria came back from the dead and is now trying to kill my Bella.

"Edward what's wrong? What did Alice see?" Carlisle asked me worriedly. I wasn't sure when he got here but I didn't really care now. "Bella's in trouble," I whispered and then I ran into the woods to search for my angel with my family following close behind me.

**CPOV (Christine POV after she rams Bella into the tree)**

After she hit the tree I raced towards her as she was gasping for air. I have already wasted too much time; I had to kill her now. People were bound to realize that she has been gone for a while and then Edward and his family will come looking for her.

I grasped her waist tightly so she couldn't move with one hand and I grabbed her hair with my other hand. I pulled her hair down hard I could see it caused her pain but she held her scream in. She was tough but no matter, soon she won't be able to feel anything anymore.

As I leaned closer to her neck her intoxicating scent became harder and harder to resist. I was planning on torturing her but the animal inside of me took over and before I could control it I bent down and bit her neck. Her blood was so delicious nothing compared to it. I drank slowly trying to savor every last drop.

While I was drinking the last of her delectable blood I heard the footsteps of someone running over here followed by six other people. I lifted my head up in the air and instantly the scent of 7 vampires came to me. It was most likely the Cullen's looking for the precious Bella. My job is done, Bella is dead. I wish I could see their faces when they find her lifeless body but I have to leave now.

I stood up with Bella in my arms I looked at her face one last time before I dropped her body. It made a loud thumping noise when it hit the floor. I turned and walked into the opposite direction of where the Cullen's were coming from. When I reached the edge of the clearing I turned my head slightly to the side and whispered, "Goodbye Isabella Marie Cullen." I chuckled darkly as I turned forward again and ran away. When I was a safe distance away I used my power and teleported to my coven's house.

Before I could knock on the door of my home it swung open and out walked my love. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly pulling me closer. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, I kissed him back eagerly. I hated to be away from him too long. After a couple of minutes we both pulled away from each other and rested our foreheads against each others.

"I missed you Wes," I whispered looking into his gorgeous ruby red eyes.

"I missed you too. Did you kill the human?" Wes asked.

"Yes, now he'll know how it feels to lose someone you love," I replied. I love Wes, he was there for me after I found out my mother was killed, and stayed with me even when I tried to push him away. I am forever grateful for him but I will always miss my mother, she was the only family I had left. I cared about her deeply.

Wes nodded his head as he said, "We better get inside, the others missed you just as much as I did." I smiled up at him and we both walked hand in hand into the house.

"Christine I missed you," my best friend, Lillie said as she hugged me. I looked over her dirty blonde hair to see her husband, Dylan, leaning against the wall. When Lillie let go of me Dylan came up and hugged me.

"Where is Hayley and Zac?" I asked Lillie as we sat down on the couch.

"They're hunting," Wes replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled as I leaned my head against his shoulder thinking about what Edward must be growing through knowing that he has to live the rest of his life without Bella.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

Edward didn't tell us what Alice saw but we all knew it was bad because none of us have ever seen Edward run so fast. I am worried about Bella; if anything happened to her I knew it would kill Edward. I looked around at my children and could see the worry consume their beautiful faces. We are all determined to find Bella. Bella's scent was getting stronger and stronger, we must be getting closer. I smelled around and picked up the scent of another vampire, it smelt like Victoria. No it couldn't be Victoria, she was dead.

The scent of this unknown vampire caused us all to run faster and I noticed the trees were lessening. We were coming upon a clearing when I saw her. Bella, my daughter, was lying on the floor. She was deathly pale; her wedding dress was torn, and stained with dirt and her blood. I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

Edward ran up to her yelling her name. She didn't respond. Edward gently picked up her body and rocked her back and forth humming her lullaby. If I could cry I would be balling right now. Edward looked so helpless and lost. It was like you could see his heart shatter into a million pieces when Bella didn't respond. From the looks of all my other children they felt the same way.

No one dared to walk over to Edward and Bella. I could feel Esme shaking in my arms as she dry sobbed. I gently separated myself from Esme and gave her to Jasper. I walked over to Edward and placed my hand on his shoulder. Edward looked up at me and said in a shaky voice, "She's, she's dead."

**EPOV (Edward)**

Carlisle knelt down beside me with a sad look on his face. Bella, my beautiful angel, is dead. I was too late to save her. I started dry sobbing uncontrollably. I pulled her cold body up to mine and pressed her against me as I stroked her hair. I inhaled deeply, she still smelt like freesia but it was fading away.

I want nothing more than to be able to die, right here next to my wife. I can't live without her. I could feel my family's eyes on me but I ignored them and blocked out their thoughts. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life and here I was holding my dead wife in my arms. How am I going to tell Charlie and Renee? Bella was their only child and now she is gone.

I continued to rock us back and forth until I felt another hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Alice, and the rest of my family standing there, looks of sadness on their faces. "We will find out who did this and we will make them pay," Alice said and the rest of my family nodded. I turned back to my darling, my life and my bride and stroked her cheek. I gently placed Bella down on the ground. She looked so beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her with more passion then I ever have in my life. Her lips were so cold. I slowly pulled away and kissed her forehead. I stroked the side of her cheek with the back of my hand and as I was pulling away I heard it. I heard Bella's heartbeat, it was very faint but it was definitely there.

"She's still alive," I exclaimed happily to my family.

"Edward she's dead," Carlisle stated sadly.

"No she's not I heard her heartbeat. It is very faint but it is still there," I replied. My family looked at me with confusion. Carlisle leaned down and placed his head on Bella's chest. He stayed there for a couple of minutes, when he lifted his head up he had a huge smile on his face.

"Edward is right. She is still alive, her heartbeat is very faint. We have to get her back to the house quickly. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper I need you to get rid of all the guests. Alice and Esme I need you to fix up a guest bedroom for Bella," Carlisle said as he stood up.

"But Carlisle how is she still alive. We all heard no heartbeat when we first found her," Alice said.

"I don't know Alice; all I can tell you is that it is a miracle. Everyone please do what I told you to do because Bella is going through the process of becoming a vampire," Carlisle replied. Everyone nodded happiness spread over their faces because Bella is still alive.

After they left Carlisle and I were left alone with Bella. I was beaming because my angel was still alive and would soon become one of us. I gently lifted her up in my arms and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Every couple of minutes Carlisle would check her heartbeat and I noticed that it was getting slightly stronger.

"I'm glad she's alright," Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"I am too. She means the world to me," I replied staring at my Bella. I kept rubbing her face and hair softly; it seemed her heartbeat got slightly stronger after every touch. I don't know how much time passed but soon my whole family returned and said everything was ready. I slowly stood up with Bella in my arms and ran to the house with my family.

Alice opened the door for me and I followed her upstairs to the guest bedroom. I gently placed her down on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. My family quietly filed into the room their eyes on Bella. I sat on the side of the bed, Bella's hand in mine.

As much as everyone wanted to stay and watch Bella once Carlisle checked her heartbeat he kicked everyone out of the room so I could be with Bella. I was happy that she was still alive but I wish I could have prevented all of this from happening. I smiled down at Bella's angelic face and promised I would never leave her side again.

**A/N****: thank you to those of you who reviewed. Sorry about the slow update but I had a lot of homework. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have some pictures of the characters I created on my profile

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters I made up.

Realization

**EPOV**

I watched with sorrowful eyes as my angel withered in pain. I feel so helpless knowing that I can't do anything to stop the pain. It has been three days since she was attacked and she should be waking up soon.

Throughout the last three days Bella has been unconscious; occasionally she'd scream in anguish. Sometimes she would plead to me asking to 'put out the fire.' Other times she would scream my name and beg me for help. The only thing that calmed Bella down was when I held her in my arms and hummed her lullaby.

I refused to leave Bella's side so my family would bring me animals to quench my thirst. As I watch my wife lying in bed I can't help but think how lucky I am. I was so close to losing her, I don't know what I would do if she was gone.

Bella started to tremble and soon was shaking so bad I had to hold her down by the shoulders. Her heart was beating so fast it sounded like it was ready to pop out of her chest. She screamed in pain and clutched the covers in her fists. It hurt me to see her in this much pain, if I could I would switch places with her in an instant.

But as soon as the pain came it was gone. Bella's heartbeat slowed down and finally stopped all together. When her heartbeat stopped her whole body stopped shaking and I took my hands off her shoulders. I was slightly apprehensive but soon I could see her body had completely relaxed.

She looked so peaceful it looked like she was sleeping. I waited anxiously for her to awaken. But as she lied there in the bed her lips and facial expression slowly contorted into a look of horror. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and a gasp left her lips.

**BPOV (right before she woke up)**

Why can't I see anything? I thought. All I saw was black, nothingness; it sent chills up and down my spine. In an instant I saw an image of myself being held tightly by a vampire, Christine, my memories reminded me. She was leaning down getting ready to drink my blood. No, no I thought as my eyes shot open.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my beautiful Edward looking down at me with worry in his eyes. I felt like crying when I saw him but for some reason I couldn't. I thought that I would never see him again, I wrapped my arms around his waist afraid to let go.

"Ssh, ssh it's ok Bella, you're alright now," Edward whispered softly in my ear. He started to hum my lullaby and soon I started to relax.

"How am I alive?" I whispered softly as I remembered Christine's evil red eyes. She had said she was going to kill me; did Edward and his family rescue me?

Edward gently pulled me back and looked into my face, "Bella, do you notice anything different about yourself?"

I must have had a confused look on my face because Edward replied saying, "Look around you, listen to your surroundings," he said in a slightly commanding voice.

When I looked around I noticed I was lying in a light blue room in a soft white bed. There were pictures of the Cullen's around the room. I noticed my vision seemed more enhanced. I looked out the window and could see things clearly, like I was outside looking at it up close.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard Alice squeal in joy and I heard her say to Jasper, "Bella is awake." I turned my head to look around the room but didn't see her, how strange I thought. Then I heard Esme singing I turned to look for her and saw her outside planting lilies.

"But how?" I said shocked. There is no way I should be able to hear her or see so clearly, unless… no I can't be, I thought as I jumped off the bed. I walked up to the dresser, lying on top was a hand held mirror and with shaky hands I lifted it up to see my reflection.

"I'm a vampire," I silently whispered to myself as a smile formed on my lips.

**CPOV (Christine POV at her home)**

"I have to go change," I said as I pulled away from Wes and made my way upstairs to our room. My shirt was stained with dirt and blood, her blood. I smiled to myself as I thought of Edward finding her cold lifeless body.

I quickly changed into another shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. When I was finished I grabbed my journal from its hiding place so that I can document today's events. As I was writing I felt the presence of someone standing behind me.

I turned around and saw Hayley looking at me with a curious yet happy look. I hurriedly closed my journal and shoved it under my pillow. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Not much I just came to say hello. I'm glad you are finally home," Hayley replied as she enveloped me in a hug.

"I missed you too," I replied. Hayley was new to our coven she came to live with us about a year ago. She instantly fell in love with Zac, another member of our coven. After the first couple of days she stayed with us it felt like we had known her our whole lives.

"So, what was that you had right there?" she asked indicating the pillow my journal was under. I smiled a slightly nervous smile. No one knows about my past except for Wes.

"It was nothing," I reply. I want to tell her, I want to tell them all but I never got around to it. I know they are curious as to why I want to take down the Volturi and when they ask I will have to explain my past to them. Don't get me wrong they are all eager to get rid of the Volturi but they don't understand why it is personally important to me.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. I knew she wished that I would trust her, and be able to confide in her. I nodded my head in reply; it was hard to look into her eyes, to see the hurt she felt knowing that I was hiding something from her.

With that in mind I decided I couldn't keep my past from her any longer, from any of my family. I know they will support me and that gives me strength to tell them my tale. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and said, "Everybody can you please come up here. I have something to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and characters I made up.

A/N: thank you to those of you who reviewed i really appreciate it.

Her Past

**CPOV (Christine POV)**

Everyone rapidly came up to my room and sat around with eager faces ready to hear what I was about to tell them. Wes sat next to me on my bed and wrapped his arm around my waist in a way to show his support for me. He knew whatever I was going to say was going to be a painful experience to recount.

Curiosity and weariness was written on all of my families faces as they stared at me waiting for me to speak. "I know you guys are curious as to why I want to overthrow the Volturi so badly," I paused and saw everyone nod except for Wes so I began again, "well I decided I might as well tell you now and get it over with."

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable," Lillie replied calmly, but her eyes told a different story. She wanted to know, just as everyone else, about my past but she also didn't want to pressure me. I sighed knowing I couldn't back down now and Wes gently squeezed my waist in a way to encourage me to tell them.

"No it is time to get this out in the open," I said and everyone stood still and waited in anticipation for me to continue.

"I was born August 18th, 1957. When I was a child I grew up in an orphanage in Volterra, Italy. I was brought to the orphanage when I was an infant and stayed there until I was 13yrs old. I knew nothing of my mother or father's well being. The orphanage had no records of my parents so I had no idea if they were dead or alive. I didn't know at the time that while living in the orphanage I was under close surveillance by the Volturi.

The orphanage wasn't a nice place to grow up. Basically it was survival of the fittest. The caretakers were allowed to punish us by any means possible to get their point across. So they pretty much were able to smack us around but nothing too serious.

Whenever something bad would happen I would always get blamed. The other girls knew the caretakers didn't particularly like me so they would put all the blame on me. I remember one time after one of my caretakers hit me she had said that from the moment I arrived she knew I would be trouble.

As I grew older I became smarter. I was soon able to outsmart my caretakers and prove I didn't do the things they accused me of. And even when I did do some of the things they accused me of I was able to talk them out of punishing me, I don't know how I was able to but I wasn't complaining. Even though I was able to get away from punishment I was still afraid I would never get out of there.

On my 14th birthday, while I was lying on my bed, one of my caretakers came into my room and told me to pack. I was surprised because after 10 yrs old you're lucky to find a home, but I was also extremely happy because I was finally getting out of that hell hold.

When I finished packing I met up with my caretaker and she led me to the entrance room of the orphanage. When I reached the room I was surprised to see no one waiting for me. My caretaker, noticing my face, said that my new parents had left a message saying they had to go out of town on business. That seemed a little suspicious that they made me pack up my things if there was no one there to pick me up.

And before I could question them the door opened and in walked a beautiful young woman. She was petite and had pale brown hair cut short. She was wide-eyed and had the fullest lips I had ever seen. She was extremely pale and her eyes were a dull crimson color. She looked towards me, and in a monotone voice, said her name was Jane. She said she was here to take me to the new boarding school my new parents had signed me up to go to.

The orphanage's idea of school was gathering everyone up in the cafeteria and making us read tattered books who past their prime 20 yrs ago. I never thought I would be able to go to a real school, let alone a prestigious boarding school. My suspicions flew out the window and eagerness took over my mind, I couldn't wait to leave with Jane.

When Jane and I were alone driving to the school she kept quiet and didn't try to make conversation. The drive took less than 1 hour. She drove up to the school and stopped, she waited for me to get off, and once I got my suitcase from the trunk she speed off. I was shocked to say the least, I expected her to at least walk me over to the office.

I found out that the school had dorms where everyone stays at year round. The room was really nice; it was more than I was used to. My roommate, Lidia, was shy but after a couple of hours she opened up to me and over the year we became good friends. School was really fun, I know that sounds weird but I was actually doing really well. I was at the top of my class.

I would occasionally receive e-mails from my new parents saying I was doing a good job and that they were proud of me. When summer came I expected to go live with them but they said they had to go out of town so I decided to stay at the school instead. It soon became a tradition to stay at the school, there were many students who decided to stay also so I was never alone or bored.

All through high school I was involved in all types of sports, especially track. I found I was extremely fast, I made varsity my freshman year. I ran my mile in 4 minutes and 30 seconds. I also noticed that as I grew older I started to get clearer skin and my hair got straighter and straighter over the years. I had friends, I was popular. High school was the best time of my human life.

The night of my graduation I received an e-mail from my parents saying that they were unable to come tonight due to an unfortunate circumstance at work. They said there would be a limo out to pick me up after the graduation. I was so used to them making up excuses about never being able to come to any of my school events so this really didn't bother me, besides they were the ones who paid for my tuition so who was I to complain.

Once graduation was finished I went in search of the limo that was supposed to pick me up. After a couple of minutes I saw it and standing by the door was an older man, he had elegant features. He was pale skinned like Jane and also had crimson irises like her, they must be related I thought.

He finally spotted me and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. I don't know why but I was a little wary, it seemed like he was too eager to shake my hand. I hesitantly brought my hand to his. His face had a surprised look on it as he held my hand. I was about to question him when he put on a big smile and led me to the car. He said his name was Aro. After I got comfortable Aro told me that the reason he was picking me up was because he had found information about my mother.

I was so surprised; I had always wondered what had happened to her. When I asked if he knew anything about my father he said nothing came up. I was sad to hear this but still enthusiastic to learn about my mother. When I was in the orphanage I always wondered what my mother was like. I wondered if she was like me when she was my age, or if she missed me.

Aro informed me that my new parents had been secretly searching for her and when they final found some information on her they thought it would be a wonderful graduation present. I was so naïve, I thought they were so thoughtful for trying to search for her for me. I should have known better. He said all the information they found on her was in one of the city's historic underground libraries. Apparently my mom used to work there and they had some information on her whereabouts.

Suddenly the car stopped and Aro led me to an old descending staircase that led to the underground library. I don't know how long it took to get down there but after many twists and turns we ended up in front of a wooden door with intricate markings on it. Before I could open the door he gently grabbed my arm. He told me that before I could access the information I would have to go through this little process. I was a little unsure about it; a voice in my head was telling me not to trust him. Instead I ignored the voice; my ignorant mind told me I could trust Aro. Oh how wrong I was.

The room was really cold compared to the hallway. The room was pitch black and I searched the wall by the door for a switch but there wasn't one. I turned to ask Aro but he was nowhere to be found. I was scared by then, I turned to leave but before I could get away I was pulled deeper inside the room.

Someone was holding me tightly against them I figured it was Aro but before I could ask a voice interrupted me. He said that the process would last 3 days and before my mind could register what he was talking about I felt immense pain on my neck. The bastard had bitten me.

For the next 3 days I was in so much pain. I wondered what I could have done to deserve such torment. When I finally woke up on the 3rd day Aro explained to me that I was a vampire. At first I didn't believe him but when they brought in a man in his 40's I soon felt a burning in my throat. His scent smelt delicious. Before I even understood what I was doing I was already on top of the man and drinking his blood, it tasted so sweet. I had no choice but to believe him now.

I stood there in silence not sure of what to do next. I wanted to know why they did this to me, why they lied. I looked around the crowd of people watching me and found a familiar face, it was Jane. She looked 

exactly the same as she did when she picked me up all those years ago. I couldn't believe that she was a vampire. I was about to ask her a question when Aro took my arm followed by 2 other vampires that looked just as old as him. They seemed to be the leaders.

In the room they introduced themselves as Marcus and Caius. They explained that the reason they changed me was because I had a gift that they could sense when I was a human. They had been watching me the whole time at the boarding school. And my gift would be useful to them so they changed me so I could be a guard for the Volturi.

I was so angry. I tried to fight them but I wasn't strong enough. They beat me with no effort. They held my arms to restrain me from attacking them again. Aro told me I had two options. One I could go out on my own, try to control myself and my powers. Try to deal with my new lifestyle on my own, but if I slipped up even once they would kill me. Or the next option is I could stay with the Volturi. They would teach me everything they knew and how to control my powers. Make myself better equip to try to find information on my parents. I would become a part of their guard to keep other vampires in line.

I was scared, I didn't know if I would be able to handle my new lifestyle by myself, so against my better judgment I agreed to stay and be a guard for the Volturi. The first year was very hard for me to handle. The training was excruciating and extremely long. One of the main things they stressed was our ability to control our bloodlust. It separated the weak from the strong. After about 7 months of training I was promoted to teacher, and had my own group of newborn vampires to train.

They would constantly use my abilities against new vampires to test their endurance. I have 3 very important abilities: the 1st is I can teleport, the 2nd is I can penetrate people's mind and make them live their worst nightmares and, 3rd is I have an unnaturally strong ability to persuade people. I hated the fact that I was a mere tool to the Volturi that everyone who met me only liked me because of how powerful I was.

Whenever I felt that way I would think of my mother and how with her I would just be me. Not some tool to be used but a daughter, someone to be loved. This thought kept me sane throughout the years I spent with the Volturi. The hopes that my mother was out there, alive and searching for me made me strive to find information about her.

I already had a plan set for my escape from the Volturi. I was already halfway through my third year of being on the guard and I felt I was strong enough to finally be on my own. One night I pretended to try to escape, I purposely got myself caught. I knew what my punishment would be because I have seen other vampires go through it before.

When I was brought to Aro, Marcus, and Caius they proved me right. I was sent to Jane's room to receive my punishment. Jane just loved to torture people with her power; she made sure to hurt them enough so they would never want to leave again. Little did they now I had purposely been practicing to create mind barriers so her power wouldn't work on me. I remember one time as I was looking for a book to read in the library and I found an old tattered book hiding between two different shelves.

It was a book that showed how to create mind barriers, and how to practice them to make sure no one can penetrate your mind. It was written by a vampire named Nicholas Lorenzo. I had never heard of him before, but I was sure this would come in hand later so I stole the book and began practicing. When I started to plan my escape I remembered the book and formulated my plan.

I was led by 2 guards to her room and when we reached her door the door opened and Jane's face peered out at us. They told her I was to be punished for trying to escape. She smiled an evil smile and moved to the side of the door. They threw me into the room and shut the door behind me.

I quickly stood up and glared at Jane. She didn't waste any time in trying to torture me, luckily my mind block worked I only felt a little pain. Jane, sensing her power not working, looked at me angrily and curiously. Now was the chance for me to strike, she was distracted. I searched through her mind and found that her worst nightmare was all those vampires she hurt found a way to use her power against her.

I smiled wickedly and started to inflict the pain she so easily inflicted on others. She tried to hold in her screams but it was no use. After a couple of minutes I paused and asked her about my mother. She refused to answer so I increased her pain more. I paused again and asked her again, she still wouldn't talk and I was getting frustrated. I kept thinking what if they come to check in on me?

I started to torture her again, but this time I held it out longer. Soon she started to whimper but I refused to stop. I knew she had information about my mother. Finally she let out a strangled cry and I stopped. I asked her once again about my mother and she broke down and told me everything.

She said that my mother's name was Victoria Blair and my father's name was Christopher Blair, but he died in a car accident before I was born. She said that while my mother was pregnant with me Aro, Marcus, and Caius could sense me. They could sense my power. They watched my mother all throughout her pregnancy planning ways to take me from her.

While my mom was on the way to the hospital to give birth to me, the Volturi followed her. Inside her car Jane was waiting for her. When she started the engine Jane bit her and my mother screamed in pain as she started the transformation into becoming a vampire. Then Jane ran my mother to the hospital and told them she was in labor.

The doctors were concerned by how much my mother was screaming so they rushed her inside. Jane explained to me that since she was bitten right before she was about to give birth only very little bit of the venom reached me. And as I grew older it seeped into my system. After my birth the doctors went to make sure I was alright. One of the Volturi guards heard my mother whisper the name Christine, so she went to the nurses and told them my mother told her to name me Christine Blair. They didn't know what was wrong with my mother, and on the 3rd day when her heart finally stopped they thought she was dead so they took her to the morgue and sent me to the orphanage.

Jane went to the morgue and explained to my mother that she was a vampire and told her that I, her daughter, didn't make it. While my mother was grieving another member of the Volturi went to check on which orphanage I went to. They wanted to keep a close eye on me.

When Jane was finished I was furious. They were the reason my life turned out the way it was, but at least I knew my mother was a vampire and was still alive. Once I established I had gotten all the information she knew I went to her door to sneak out. As I was leaving she asked why I even cared. She said my mother was a worthless excuse of a vampire. That took me over the edge and I punched her in the face and left her room.

After I left I had to remain in hiding because the Volturi were looking for me. I met many vampires on my search for my mother, including Wes and the rest of you guys. And you all know what happened after that. Well that is the reason I want to overthrow the Volturi," I said with finality. I looked away from Wes's comforting face to see my family staring back at me, all with mixed emotions and expressions.

"Thank you for trusting us with the truth," Lillie said. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement. I nodded back at them and got up to leave, I needed some time alone.

"I'm going for a walk," I replied quietly and left the room before they could respond.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring but it was important to show why Christine is the way she is.


End file.
